


Wetting in the Ocean

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her trek around the dreambubbles, Meenah finds herself with a full bladder. She wants to satisfy her kink and pee in her pants, but she's not quite sure how to get some privacy out here. Eventually, she comes across a dream memory of a beach, and she decides to wade out into the water to relieve herself. And she finds the sensation of releasing her warm urine into the cool ocean so arousing that she decides to get herself off while she's at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetting in the Ocean

Meenah glanced around carefully, confirming that finally there was no one around to bother her. Meeting up with all of her old teammates had been fairly frustrating, though some of their post-scratch descendants seemed like fun. But either way, Meenah was glad to apparently have a bit of private time. She had been holding in her piss for quite a while now to satisfy one of her deeper fetishes. By now her bladder felt about to burst, and Meenah had wanted to savor her eventual relief by soaking her pants. 

The problem was that Meenah was wary of the dreambubbles. They shifted around all of the time, with other people popping in and out without warning. And she certainly wouldn't want to have someone show up when she did this. Meenah was fairly brash, but even she was a bit mortified at the idea of someone seeing her wetting herself for sexual pleasure. 

But, after wandering and thinking a bit, Meenah had come across the beach she was now standing on. It seemed like a reasonable solution to her problem - she could just wade out a bit and piss herself there. If someone suddenly appeared nearby she could then just dip down her crotch down and cover up all of the evidence. Certainly no one would think it was too weird that a seadweller wanted to hang out in the water a bit.

Meenah kicked off her pink shoes and pulled off her socks, letting her toes run through the dry sand. She strode briskly towards the water. Her feet quickly began to feel cool, damp sand, and then a wave of chilly water washed over the tops of them before receding back. Meenah smirked a bit, already imagining the pleasant feeling of the temperature differential that would come from emptying a bladderful of hot piss into cold water.

She waded out into the ocean a bit, letting the water run over and soak into the fabric of her pants. Some small waves bobbed up and down on the surface, and their crests dampened ever higher portions of the fabric. Meenah moved onward for a while, grumbling at the shallow slope of the sand on the seafloor. All of the moving water below her reminded her of how much she had to piss. Her bladder urged her to just let go then and there, but she waded on a bit farther.

Finally, Meenah got far enough that the water was up to roughly crotch-level, bobbing up and down with the waves. At its low point the water was a few inches below the crotch of her pants, but it quickly rose up to soak over her genitals and then halfway up the zipper of her jeans, before receding back down. Meenah glanced over her shoulder - the beach looked fairly far off in the distance, but still close enough that she could see that no one had appeared on it. With a grin, Meenah relaxed her bladder and sighed happily.

A gush of warmth spread over Meenah's crotch, as the chilly seawater that had soaked into her jeans was displaced by her hot piss. She shook and groaned involuntarily from the massive feeling of relief from finally peeing after holding in for so long. A moment later, a wave passed and the water bobbed up, washing over the crotch of Meenah's urine-soaked pants. The wet fabric cooled down considerably as the cold seawater soaked in again, but Meenah kept pissing and her stream kept the water between her legs lukewarm. The water level dropped down again a moment later and Meenah gasped at the feeling of her underwear and pants suddenly warming up again.

Meenah looked down at her legs. A large wet spot was visible, starting a couple inches below her belt. Her pants were too dark to show the color of her urine, but the water below her was noticeably tinted pink. Meenah chuckled to herself and tried to force piss out as quickly as possible. Another wave came by, and she was rewarded with the sight of a vibrant pink spot spreading out in the water as it rose past her crotch. She stuck her hand in the water and swirled it around a bit. The ocean was still fairly chilly, but she was making the area right by her crotch quite a bit more tolerable.

As the water bobbed back down again, Meenah moved her hand to press against her crotch, and felt the warmth of her piss spread back over the fabric. She soon found her hand rubbing slowly back and forth across her crotch as her pee continued to pour out into her pants. God _damn_ , she felt horny - all of the waiting around with a full bladder had gotten her somewhat aroused, and finally emptying it was making her all hot and bothered. 

Well, there was no sense in waiting to do something about it, and Meenah wasn't too embarrassed by the thought of someone catching her masturbating. Still pissing at full blast, she quickly undid her belt and zipper and jammed her hand down the front of her pants, outside of her underwear. She slid her palm between her legs, cupping her pussy through her drenched panties and feeling her pee flow over her fingers. 

With a happy moan, Meenah started to rub herself through her urine-soaked panties, and continued to relieve herself. Her hand blocked her stream, sending her piss flowing every which way over her skin and her fingers. This just turned her on more, and Meenah was soon masturbating vigorously. Another wave came by and the sea rose up to meet her crotch again. She giggled at the feeling of her warm piss flowing against one side of her hand as the much cooler ocean met the other side, but didn't slow down her rubbing.

After the water lowered again, Meenah sized up her situation. Her bladder still felt quite full, even after all of that - she knew she could keep pissing for a while longer. And she was worked up enough already that she could get herself off in short order. Meenah tightened her muscles a bit, letting her pee stream continue flowing but at a slower rate. She wanted to make sure she still had some left when she started to orgasm. 

Meenah closed her eyes and grunted, focusing her energy on her furious masturbation. Her fingers worked their magic, and she felt herself get closer and closer as her bladder drained down. Finally, Meenah emitted a low groan as she pushed herself over the edge. Her body convulsed a bit as she started to come, and she relaxed her muscles to let the rest of her pee spray out as strongly as possible.

"Oh my cod..." Meenah managed to whisper breathlessly as she worked herself through her orgasm, feeling ecstasy throughout her body. After hours of holding in and teasing her fetishes, getting to simultaneously relieve both her bladder and her horniness was absolutely amazing. Meenah moaned and groaned throughout the length of her extended and intense orgasm, and continued to piss the whole way through. When it finally stopped, she slowed to gently rubbing herself as she continued to pee for a few moments longer. After her bladder emptied fully, she sighed happily and pulled her hand out from her pants. 

Meenah opened her eyes to look down at the water below her. The water between her legs still had a quite visible fuchsia tint, and even out a bit farther out there was a noticeable pinkish tinge. She grinned at her handiwork for a moment, before reaching down to readjust her pants and zip up. Meenah turned around and carefully scanned the water and the shore for anyone who might have witnessed her. Seeing no one, she squatted down to let the water soak over the entirety of her pants for a moment - after that, no one could possibly tell what she'd just done. And then she waded back towards the shore, quite happy with herself.


End file.
